Fat grafting is a widely implemented surgical procedure, and in the cosmetic context is commonly known as lipofilling. Typically, lipoaspirate harvested during liposuction is cleaned and injected subdermally for cosmetic filling or to treat trauma or aging. Some surgeons prefer to further emulsify the harvested lipoaspirate for intradermal injection with finer needles, for instance in delicate facial areas. It has also been suggested that emulsification may sufficiently break down fat cells thus yielding the stromal vascular fraction of the adipose tissue. See, e.g., Tonard et al., Nanofat Grafting: Basic Research and Clinical Applications, 132(4) Plast Reconstr Surg 1017-26 (2013). This stromal vascular fraction (SVF) contains mesenchymal stem cells, as well as endothelial cells, monocytes, macrophages, granulocytes, and lymphocytes.
Emulsification may be performed by shifting lipoaspirate between two syringes connected by a syringe transfer. This procedure strains the hands and a more efficient device that can be used in a sterile environment is needed.